The Bravest Man my Father Ever Knew
by pottergoose
Summary: What happens when Albus Severus Potter finally has a chance to meet his two namesakes?  How will Severus react?  Read to find out


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related.**

**The Bravest Man my Father Ever Knew**

Growing up in the Potter family was always a challenge. Albus' father, Harry Potter, was the savior of the Wizarding world. His mother Ginny had been a famous Quidditch player before settling down and having a family. His older brother, James, had already set a standard at Hogwarts as master prankster and troublemaker. While his sister Lily looked innocent, it was never a smart idea to cross her. Despite all the premature pressure placed on Albus, he conducted himself as a good student, and more importantly, a good person. So how did our hero wind up in the Headmistress' office during his first year?

**Flashback**

Al was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Rose and Scorpius, talking quietly by the fire. They hadn't noticed Al's brother James come up behind them.

"So, what are you three children up to?" James asked in a mischievous voice. They turned around.

"Oh, hey James, we were just discussing our homework for Defense against the Dark Arts," Rose told him.

"Well, as exciting as homework sounds," James rolled his eyes, "I have something better planned."

"Why is it that every time you have something planned, we're the ones who always seem to get caught?" Al frowned.

"Now, come on. You are part Weasley; we have prankster genes in our blood, for Merlin's sake! So are you in?" James grinned at his brother.

Albus sighed. "All right, as long as we're careful."

"So, what does the prank entail?" Scorp asked curiously.

"Well, considering this will be your first prank at Hogwarts, it has to be something big," James grinned. "I was thinking that I have some of Uncle George's latest items. One of them is a charm that will turn everyone's hair red and gold for an hour. I was thinking at dinner tonight would be the perfect time to do it. I will go to the Ravenclaw table, Scorp, you to the Hufflepuff table, Rose to the Gryffindor table, and Al, you'll be at the Slytherin table." He then pulled something out of his pocket. "Here, these are four stones, each for one of us. All you have to do is drop it somewhere on each table, and within moments, it will take affect.

**Back to present**

Well, to say the least, they were caught. Al, sporting his newly styled red and gold locks, walked up to the gargoyle statue. "Animagus", sighed Al, wondering how his older brother had once again led him into one of his infamous pranks. The gargoyle leapt aside, providing entry into the Headmistress' office. He sees that Headmistress McGonagall has not come back to her office yet, still probably sorting out the colorful students in the Great Hall.

Albus sat anxiously in the chair facing the head desk. He started to glance around the room, having never been in here before. He noticed many random items most likely belonging to the Headmistress. There were also several portraits hung around the room. Albus stood up to take a better look at the portraits. He started to notice that these were the former headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. A voice came from behind him.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," said a kind voice. Al turned around to find an elderly man sitting in a portrait across from him. As he walked over to take a closer look, he gasped.

"You're Professor Dumbledore, aren't you?" Al asked politely. The older man chuckled lightly.

"I am, indeed. And assuming from your eyes alone, you are Harry's son. Although I don't remember Harry having that color hair," he laughed.

"Blame that on my brother James. He came up with the prank. Although…I was involved in it," Al added quietly. "Normally, my hair looks just like my dad's, messy and all." Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a little.

"Yes, I have met him before in here. He is quite similar to his namesakes Now, what, may I ask, is your name?"

"Al, sir," Albus said.

"Al, and would that be short for something?' Dumbledore asked the young boy.

"Albus Severus," Al mumbled under his breath, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you," the Professor stated.

"Albus, sir. Albus Severus Potter," Al said a little louder this time. A small gasp was heard from the portrait next to him.

"Please tell me this is a joke," a voice drawled from the portrait. Albus turned from the first portrait to look at the new visitor. He was a middle-aged man with long, black, greasy hair, a pale face, and a pointed nose. "Potter would name his son after me?" he asked in shock and amazement.

"Take notice Severus, he was named after _both_ of us," Professor Dumbledore reminded him.

"You must be Professor Snape, then," Albus said.

"A Potter with manners. Well, this is something unexpected. Yes, I am indeed Severus Snape. I have met your brother, quite the arrogant boy, I must say. But you seem…somewhat different, quiet even," Snape said, somewhat intrigued by the young boy.

"Everyone always says I take after my father," Albus reminded him.

"I'm not quite sure about that. Your father was arrogant, know-it-all, annoying, famous for not following the rules…," Severus started to rant and then froze.

Snape took a closer look at the young boy, now seeming quite intrigued by him. "Oh my," Snape proclaimed. "You have _her _eyes," as he gazed in awe into the deep, sparkling, emerald pupils of young Potter, "Lily…you have Lily's eyes, like diamonds in an emerald forest."

"Ahh, the eyes…yes," observed Professor Dumbledore.

"Nevertheless," Severus grunted, snapping out his daze, "I still can't understand why Potter would name you after me."

"He told me I was named after two great Headmasters, one of which was the bravest man my father ever knew," Al told him knowingly. Severus was noticeably taken aback by this. "He told me that you did everything possible to keep him safe, despite your hatred for his father. He also told me what you had done for Professor Dumbledore. How, despite the fact that you had once wanted to join the Dark Lord, you had quickly changed your mind after he had killed the love of your life, how you changed sides and became spy for the Order of the Phoenix, how you were able to protect not only the Wizarding word, but my father as well. He speaks very highly of you."

"Well, this is something I would have never expected from him. Umm…wow," Snape practically stuttered.

"It would seem to me, Severus, that the young man has, after all, forgiven you for everything that had happened."

"Yes, my dad said he was glad that he had a chance to see your memories in the pensieve, or else he would have never fully understood the man he now completely respects," Al told him.

"Well, please tell your father thank you, and remind him that he still is an arrogant git in my book," Snape added.

"I will sir, and thank you for letting me meet you. It was a wonderful surprise," Al told him.

"It was quite the pleasant surprise for us as well, my boy," Professor Dumbledore told Al.

"Well then, are you ready to tell me what happened?" Professor McGonagall's voice came from behind him.

"How much did you hear?" Al asked her, suddenly feeling embarrassed once again.

"Everything, it was wonderful to witness, I must admit. Now let's discuss what happened in the Great Hall tonight…"

**Thank you for reading. I would appreciate reviews. Also, to those reading my other story, it will be updated next week. I wanted to post it today, but I couldn't pull it up on my parent's old computer, where I am staying for Hurricane Irene tonight. **


End file.
